A vehicle may include a vehicle cowl structure disposed in an engine compartment on an opposite side of a firewall from a passenger compartment. The vehicle cowl structure generally includes one or more air receiving apertures that allow air to be drawn from outside of the vehicle into one or more vehicle cowl airboxes. The air may then be directed through ducts connecting the one or more vehicle cowl airboxes to the passenger compartment and/or an HVAC system of the vehicle.
Along with air, fluid and/or particulates may pass through the one or more air receiving apertures. The fluid and/or particulates may accumulate in the one or more vehicle cowl airboxes. Accordingly, the one or more vehicle cowl airboxes may include one or more drains. The one or more drains may facilitate draining of the one or more vehicle cowl airboxes and may allow air to be drawn into the one or more vehicle cowl airboxes.